onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Carrie
| mentioned = | only = | first = "4 Years, 6 Months, 2 Days" (episode 5.01) | last = "You've Dug Your Own Grave, Now Lie In It" (episode 6.05) | epcount = 14 | appearances = S1 • S2• S3• S4 • S5 • S6 • S7 • S8 • S9 }} Carrie, also known as Nanny Carrie, was Jamie's nanny who was employed after Haley started teaching, to look after him when she couldn't. Carrie, appearing seemingly perfect, slowly started to try to tear the Scott family apart and replace Haley by seducing Nathan and acting as a surrogate mother to Jamie. She revealed her seemingly psychotic behavior by kidnapping Jamie after she was fired, but Dan stopped her. She returned later and kidnapped Dan in another bid to have Jamie as her own. However, her plan was unsuccessful as Haley and Deb managed to stop her before Dan killed her. She was also the second antagonist to die in the series, the first being Daunte. Character History Before the Series Carrie attended Pontiac, when they played the Tree Hill Ravens in the State Championship. She claimed that when the Raven's beat Pontiac she cried for a week. She claimed to have worked as personal trainer at some point in her life. Her father became terminally ill during some point in her life and she cared for him at home. When his condition didn't improve, Carrie turned off his life support machine and he died. At some point after graduation, Carrie fell pregnant and had a son, who died because he was stolen and murdered. She never fully recovered after the death of her son and soon started working as a nanny, desperate to develop an attachment to a child that would replace her son. The age of her child was never mentioned. Season 5 Haley hired Carrie as a nanny for Jamie, when she goes back to work. However, things turned sour when Carrie attempted to break up Nathan and Haley's marriage. She framed Nathan for infidelity, causing Haley to leave him for a short time. Haley then made Carrie leave them alone, but she continuously tried to see Jamie. At Lucas and Lindsey's wedding, she kidnapped Jamie. Eventually, Dan Scott, recently released on parole, came and rescued Jamie from Carrie. Season 6 It was revealed that she was the one to have run over Dan Scott. She dressed as a nurse to "take care" of him in the hospital room he recuperates in. When he tried to escape he learned that it's a house not a hospital and she dragged him back into her home. Carrie told him that she planned the kidnap for a long time. She hit him with a borrowed car, took his wallet, wheeled John Doe (him) out of recovery since everyone was too busy to notice and brought him there. She informed him that most of the stuff was her fathers but she painted it like a hospital to mess with him. She had planned to kidnap Jamie again and have Dan take the blame for it but once she discovered Dan was on the waiting list to get a heart transplant and one was waiting for him, she knew no-one would believe that Dan had run away with Jamie without his heart. So she changed her plan, she planned to call the Scott household pretending to be Dan's doctor saying he doesn't have long to live and he wanted to see his grandson, when either Haley or Nathan came she would kill either one of them, and Dan then took Jamie away with her. When Dan made a second escape attempt he discovered the grave of her son and realized Carrie was using Jamie to replace her son. Later Carrie went to the park where Jamie was playing and then talked to his grandmother, Deb. She then put her plan into action. When Haley arrived with Jamie she left him in the car to check the place out, she then found Dan locked to his bed who tried to warn her, but Carrie knocked her unconscious. She then tried to lure Jamie out of the locked car, she realized he won't come with her. Carrie broke the car window open, but Jamie had already escape. He was running through the fields away from the car, with Carrie searching for him. Haley woke up and found Jamie in the fields, but Haley's phone went off alerting Carrie to their whereabouts. They run for the house with Carrie on their heels. Fortunately, Carrie was far enough behind them that they manged to get just close enough to their home. Carrie caught up with the two at this point, in full rage and trying to target Haley and Jamie, shouting about corn cob dolls and come to Momma! holding an axe so that she could murder both of them if they don't buy one of her valued corn cob dolls. Deb then successfully hits Carrie over the head with a bottle of wine after she remembered Carrie's behavior at the park was strange, (As Carrie, asked Deb how her little boy was). Carrie regained her consciousness and attempted to attack Deb and Haley with an axe again, (this time she failed to think about the corn cob dolls she made for Haley), before being shot in the stomach by Dan, who had escaped from his restraints. Although wounded, she continued to mock Dan and said that she will get out of prison and come back after Jamie. Dan made good on his promise to kill her if she ever came near his family again. He shot her a second time, killing her. Trivia *She was the main antagonist for the fifth and sixth seasons. *Of the 4 psycho stalkers introduced in the series (along with Ian Banks, Xavier Daniels and Katie Ryan) Carrie is the only one to be killed when she returns a second time. *Carrie has many similarities with the character Katie Ryan. **Each of them try to take a character's husband/boyfriend ***Carrie tries to take Nathan ***Katie tries to take Clay **Each of them try to replace someone ***Carrie tries to replace Haley and be Jamie's mom and Nathan's wife ***Katie tries to replace Quinn and also Clay's late wife Sara Evans **Each of them do something and then disappears for the rest of the season ***Carrie kidnaps Jamie ***Katie shoots Clay and Quinn **Then they return the next season and have a showdown ***Carrie kidnaps Dan and tries to take Jamie ***Katie comes back to kill Quinn **Each of them are defeated ***Carrie is killed by Dan ***Katie is defeated by Quinn Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mothers Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists